Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same.
Discussion of the Background
An organic light-emitting display apparatus is a self-emissive display apparatus, which includes a hole injection electrode, an electron injection electrode, and an organic emission layer between the hole injection electrode and the electron injection electrode, and in which holes injected from the hole injection electrode and electrons injected from the electron injection electrode recombine in the organic emission layer and are annihilated, thereby emitting light. The organic light-emitting display apparatus is considered as a next-generation display apparatus due to its high-quality characteristics, such as low power consumption, high brightness, and a fast response speed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.